forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dahlia Sin'felle
| titles = | aliases = Matron Mother Darthiir Do'Urden | nicknames = | home = Menzoberranzan, Northdark | formerhomes = Thay, East Faerûn | race = Elf | class4e = | sex = Female | age = 30s (1462 DR) | alignment = Chaotic neutral | patron deity = | languages = Drow Sign (cursory) | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | rules = 4th }} Dahlia Sin'felle, originally known as Dahlia Syn'dalay , was a young elf originally in the service of Szass Tam. She later traveled for a time with Drizzt Do'Urden and became his lover. After her apparent death, she was rescued by Quenthel Baenre to serve as the figurehead matron mother of the restored House Do'Urden. Description Dahlia was a beautiful, tall, blue-eyed elf with a head shaved clean but for a single braid of raven black and cardinal red locks, woven to run down the right side of her head. She wore a set of diamonds in her left ear (one for each of the lovers she had killed) and a set of sparkling studs in her right (for lovers she had yet to kill). Like many Thayans of the day, she tattooed her head with woad, a blue and purple dye, in a shape hinting at a hunting cat ready to pounce. However, she could also easily disguise herself to appear less striking. Dahlia often wore a crimson gown which was sleeveless, backless and cut low in the front. Personality Dahlia was angry and bitter about her past. Her anger drove her to "collect" lovers with the intention to attack them when their relationship was over. She hoped that one day a lover would be successful at killing her, but if not, she was content to kill that lover and seek another one. Dahlia hated snakes and spiders. History Background Dahlia Syn'dalay was raised in the Shakebrook Syn'dalay clan. When she was twelve years old, her village was attacked by the Netherese. Dahlia was raped by the Shadovar tiefling Herzgo Alegni, who also killed her mother. As a result of the violation, Dahlia gave birth to his child. After the child was born, she brought him to the top of a cliff near Alegni's camp. She called his name until Herzgo came to investigate the noise himself. Once he arrived, she threw the newborn off of the cliff. Her son survived the fall, though he was crippled as a result. Alegni took him in and raised him as Shadovar, naming him Effron, but nevertheless hated him for his physical weakness as well as the constant reminder of Dahlia's defiance. In the service of Thay Dahlia grew to be a fine warrior and entered into the service of Szass Tam of Thay, presumably so that she could continue to kill Shadovar in retaliation for the violation she suffered. In the 1450s, DR, she was tasked by Sylora Salm with the release of the primordial within Gauntlgrym. She arranged for the drow Jarlaxle and his dwarf companion Athrogate, along with Valindra Shadowmantle, to accompany her and Korvin Dor'crae (her vampire lover) on the quest, luring the drow and dwarf with promised treasure. She later questioned her decision and tried to stop Athrogate from freeing the fire beast but her efforts were made futile by Valindra Shadowmantle, Dor'crae, and Sylora. The primordial was released by Athrogate's hand and caused the cataclysmic destruction of the city of Neverwinter. Dahlia was then forced to serve Sylora in Neverwinter Wood as punishment for her disobedience. Revenge After it was revealed that the primordial would rise again to strike the newly rebuilt Neverwinter, Dahlia abandoned the Thayan forces and allied herself with Jarlaxle, Drizzt Do'Urden and Bruenor Battlehammer, who had been recruited by Jarlaxle to aid in their quest, and together they journeyed to Gauntlgrym once more. One of Dahlia's primary goals in this endeavor was to sabotage Sylora's efforts in Neverwinter Wood so that Szass Tam would punish Sylora. The group successfully bind the primordial at the expense of Bruenor's and Thibbledorf Pwent's lives. After leaving Gauntlgrym, Dahlia and Drizzt set out to kill Sylora. They run into Barrabus the Gray, who turns out to be Drizzt's old nemesis Artemis Entreri who has been enslaved by the sword Charon's Claw ("Claw") into the service of Herzgo Alegni and the Netherese. Entreri had been sent by Alegni to kill Dahlia, but opted to help her instead, since he didn't want to follow Alegni's orders and the Thayans were enemies of the Netherese anyway. The trio assaulted Ashenglade within the Dread Ring and killed Sylora. Dahlia, having learned that Entreri was (unwillingly) serving her rapist, immediately set her eyes on killing Herzgo Alegni to avenge herself and her clan. The trio plan to return to Neverwinter to kill Alegni and to retrieve Claw to release Entreri from enslavement. They attack Alegni on a bridge in Neverwinter and think him dead, but in reality he was able to escape to the Shadowfell with injuries that were promptly healed by clerics. They retrieve Claw and plan to destroy it by casting it into the primordial's pit in Gauntlgrym. Dodging the Netherese, who were seeking to retrieve Claw, and the drow forces of House Xorlarrin, the trio are able to destroy Port Llast and beyond Following their adventures in Neverwinter, Dahlia traveled with Drizzt and his group of followers to Port Llast, which had been negatively affected during the Spellplague. After a year of defending the town and rebuilding and extending the seawall, the group travelled to Luskan to negotiate peace between the High Captains and the newly resettled Llast. During this time the drow had come to re involve themselves in the affairs in the City of Sails, and Drizzt and his companions were to set out on a freighter. Although told they would be coming for defence, the true purpose was to keep Drizzt away from Tiago Baenre. Following the arrival of the ship into Baldur's Gate, Dahlia was captured by her son Effron, now a capable warlock. After several days as a prisoner, she was rescued by her companions and Effron was captured in turn. After several months at sea, mother and son began to bridge the gap created by Dahlia's actions years before, and he eventually disclosed that Drizzt's oldest companion, Guenhwyvar had been taken captive by a powerful Netherese warlock, Draygo Quick. Dahlia and Drizzt's companions then accompanied Drizzt to the Shadowfell to rescue Guenhwyvar. However, the powerful Shadovar planned for their arrival and captured Drizzt and Effron, while transforming Dahlia and Entreri into stone. Several months later, Jarlaxle managed to free the companions and return Dahlia and Entreri to flesh again. Icewind Dale Dahlia accompanied the group north to Icewind Dale to stay way from Tiago Baenre, who was hunting Drizzt. Dahlia became increasingly displeased with Drizzt attempting to find evidence of Iruladoon, where he'd previously heard his deceased wife and friends might be. When they stopped one night, the companions fell into a magical sleep that lasted eighteen years. When they awoke, Dahlia and the others wished to return south, but Drizzt had made the decision to break off their relationship, stating that his heart still belonged to Catti-brie. Dahlia, as was her habit, attacked her departing lover in hopes that he would kill her. Despite both knowing he was the better fighter, Drizzt was unable to bring himself to harm her, allowing Dahlia to inflict fatal injuries on the drow. Before she was able to finish him off, Entreri appeared and dragged her away. She headed south in the company of Artemis, Ambergris, Effron, and Afafrenfere as they headed south. Capture In 1484 DR, Dahlia was traveling with Artemis and their companions when they were attacked in Port Llast by a band of drow led by Tiago Baenre. She, Artemis, and Afafrenfere (believed dead) were captured and hung near the Forge in the new drow city of Q'Xorlarrin erected in Gauntlgrym. Dahlia was mentally tortured by the illithid Methil El-Viddenvelp. She was encased with Kozah's Needle in webs over the altar to Lolth as an ornament in the chapel. When she awoke, she drew power from the altar and served as a proxy of Lolth (Kozah's Needle serving as a conduit to the mind of Lolth ). She attacked Catti-brie (serving as the goddess Mielikki's proxy), who defeated her by collapsing a tunnel on top of her. She was believed dead, even by Artemis who opted to stay in Gauntlgrym, but in reality, Methil had used his psionic powers to save her life. House Do'Urden After Methil saved her life, Dahlia was revived by Gromph and Quenthel Baenre on the altar of Lolth, whereupon Quenthel decreed her the new matron mother of the restored House Do'Urden. Her new title was Matron Mother Darthiir Do'Urden, a reference to her non-drow heritage. She was not the matron mother in a practical sense, as she was insane and not aware of much. However, she lived in comfort, having plenty of time and nearly unlimited resources. Illusk Being rescued from Menzoberranzan by Drizzt, Jarlaxle and Entreri, Dhalia was helped by Kimmuriel to fix her broken mind. That proves to be a long and hard road, but she has her lover's support: Artemis Entreri. She resides with Entreri in the ruins of Illusk, Bregan D'aerthe HQ. Possessions Dahlia carried a potent weapon known as Kozah's Needle which could switch forms between an eight-foot staff, two flails, a tri-staff, and a walking stick. Dahlia also carried the Cloak of the Crow, an enchanted cloak that turned the wearer into a giant crow, which she took after slaying Borlann, a High Captain of Luskan. However, the cloak was later taken by Sylora Salm and only recovered again later by Dahlia after she and her companions defeated Sylora Salm. Relationships Drizzt Do'Urden After the death of Bruenor Battlehammer at Gaunlgrym, Drizzt Do'Urden and Dahlia traveled together and had a relatively short relationship. Drizzt, eager for a new path in life, found Dahlia and her exotic looks fascinating. She, on the other hand, viewed him as the lover that might actually succeed in killing her. She quite easily manipulated him with her looks, switching between what Drizzt termed the "hard look" and the "soft look." The two had very different mindsets and Dahlia often mocked Drizzt's noble goals and rose-tinted view of the world. Drizzt, in turn, sometimes had trouble relating to Dahlia, such as when she shared her childhood trauma with him. Artemis Entreri When Artemis Entreri joined with Dahlia and Drizzt, Dahlia found a connection to him because of his experiences as a child, which in many ways were comparable to those she had experienced. Dahlia was the first person to whom Entreri had confided the horrors of his past. Dahlia became more and more drawn to him, sharing an intimacy with him that Drizzt knew was stronger than his own. Kimmuriel Oblodra After becoming matron mother of House Do'Urden, Dahlia slept with Kimmuriel Oblodra, although she did not seem to be entirely aware of it and he viewed it only as a curious academic exercise. Tiago Baenre Appendix Appearances Novels *''Gauntlgrym'' *''Neverwinter'' *''Charon's Claw'' *''The Last Threshold'' *''Night of the Hunter'' *''Rise of the King'' References Category:Females Category:Elves Category:Fighters Category:Inhabitants of Thay Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Matron mothers Category:Members of House Do'Urden Category:Inhabitants of Menzoberranzan Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of chaotic neutral alignment